


Oh No, I Know a Dirty Word

by DesertLily



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: ANGSTY ANGST ANGST, Angst, DAD76, Dad Reaper, Edgy Dad, Gabe hates that he cares, Jack cares too much about his kids, M/M, Post-Canon, Pre-Canon, complicated relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-09
Updated: 2017-01-09
Packaged: 2018-09-16 00:08:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9265097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DesertLily/pseuds/DesertLily
Summary: The rise and fall of the Strike Commander and the Blackwatch Leader(Inspired by 'Smells Like Teen Spirit' by Think Up Anger)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Very angsty. I'm not sorry. This was another Christmas present for a friend

_LOAD UP ON GUNS_

_BRING YOUR FRIENDS_

Back to back, they fight. The strike commander and the Blackwatch leader. Despite everything, they will protect each other until the end. They are so much more than friends. Something so much more intimate. With Captain Amari licking off rogue omnics from above, the two young men felt unstoppable.

 _IT'S FUN TO LOSE AND TO PRETEND_  
SHE'S OVERBOARD AND SELF ASSURED  
OH NO, I KNOW A DIRTY WORD

Heavy breathing and tender touches. Each man was the other's definition of perfection. Each man meant the world to the other. But their time together was short. Each man knew every moment could be their last.

 _HELLO, HELLO, HELLO, HOW LOW?_  
HELLO, HELLO, HELLO, HOW LOW?  
HELLO, HELLO, HELLO, HOW LOW?  
HELLO, HELLO, HELLO!

Like the fall of Rome, it took more than a day but the love between the two men began dwindle and fall apart. The flame of their love flickered out. They were nothing anymore. The strike commander focused entirely on his work whilst the Blackwatch leader focused in the cowboy he'd taken in. Now, the words exchanged by the two men, the once loving words were nothing but bitter.

 _WITH THE LIGHTS OUT, IT'S LESS DANGEROUS_  
HERE WE ARE NOW, ENTERTAIN US  
I FEEL STUPID AND CONTAGIOUS  
HERE WE ARE NOW, ENTERTAIN US  
A MULATTO  
AN ALBINO  
A MOSQUITO  
MY LIBIDO  
YEAH, HEY, YAY

Switzerland. The Watchpoint there had been the home to many. Now, it lay burning in ruins. Now it lay obsolete. Angela Ziegler stared on in shock. Two men who had once been lovers and were her best friends - no, her family lay somewhere amongst the rubble and there was nothing she could do about it. She had never felt so alone.

_I'M WORST AT WHAT I DO BEST  
AND FOR THIS GIFT I FEEL BLESSED_

Somehow, the strike commander survived the explosion. Somehow, his heart refused to stop breathing. Somehow, he managed to drag himself from the rubble. Despite how injured he was, he knew he couldn't go back. The world had called for his head and now, it appeared they had received it. So he let his old life die in Zürich and Soldier: 76 was born.

All the Blackwatch leader had wanted was to die with some dignity. All he had wanted was to be finally free from his burdens. What he hadn't wanted was for Angela to bring him back. The doctor had swooped on as if she were some sort of angel and brought him back. The woman who he would of once called his dyer had damned him to this life and he resented her beyond belief. The Blackwatch leader had died that day. Only the Reaper remained.

_OUR LITTLE GROUP HAS ALWAYS BEEN  
AND ALWAYS WILL UNTIL THE END._

The Overwatch couldn't be more different from the last. There was no organisation anymore. Just a band of misfits and rebels who wanted to make a difference. 76 couldn't help the guilt that consumed by not telling his friends he was alive. It hurt him to see how Angela refused to talk about the old Watch and Fareeha choked up whenever she saw a picture of him or Gabe. But he knew he couldn't tell them. Not yet. Though, it wasn't all bad. There were newer members, such as D.Va, who had practically adopted him as her father. Not that he minded of course. It was nice to be wanted.

Reaper had wondered a long time before Talon had recruited him. It hadn't taken much for him to agree. It gave the undying man a sense of purpose. It gave him a reason to exist. Even if that reason was to murder. Though, things weren't perhaps completely terrible. There was Sombra and Amélie. The cold hearted assassin had a dry sense of humour he could appreciated and Sombra...She reminded him of Jesse. As much as they irritated him, and although he would never show or admit it, Reaper cared about them both. They were family.

 _HELLO, HELLO, HELLO, HOW LOW?_  
HELLO, HELLO, HELLO, HOW LOW?  
HELLO, HELLO, HELLO, HOW LOW?  
HELLO, HELLO, HELLO!

 _WITH THE LIGHTS OUT, IT'S LESS DANGEROUS_  
HERE WE ARE NOW, ENTERTAIN US  
I FEEL STUPID AND CONTAGIOUS  
HERE WE ARE NOW, ENTERTAIN US  
A MULATTO  
AN ALBINO  
A MOSQUITO  
MY LIBIDO  
YEAH, HEY, YAY

Communications were always so important. Especially on late night missions when it was hard to see. So when 76 lost contact with D.Va, he swore his heart stopped beating for a few seconds. Soldier:76 couldn't help but let his mind wander to the worst possibilities. So he ran to her last known location and didn't stop for even a second until he got there. His team mate - no, his /kid/ was barely moving. Her mech lay in pieces around her with one large piece embedded deep in her stomach. Clearly something had gone very wrong and the young mech pilot hadn't been able to eject in time. Instantly dropping a biotic field down next to her, the soldier sink to his knees as he bundled her into his arms and waited for Mercy. "You're going to be okay, kid."

If Reaper had a beating heart then he was sure it stopped when he saw Sombra. The hacker was slumped on the floor, quivering as she threw up. Her skin was flushed with fever as he knelt down next to her. Saying not a single word, he rubbed her back until she was doing nothing more than dry heaving before scooping her up into his arms. When she tried to protest, he shushed her. "Rest, niña."

_AND I FORGET JUST WHY I TASTE  
OH YEAH, I GUESS IT MAKES ME SMILE_

Soldier: 76 couldn't help but smile at the sight in front of him. Hana, Lúcio and Jamie were standing in the kitchen smothered in cake mixture (as was most of the kitchen). His first thought was that Jamison had something to do with the explosion of the mixture. 76 was just glad it seemed that none of it had splattered onto Hana's bandages (the girl was still recovering from their most recent mission ). When they noticed him, each of them offered a sheepish smile. "We were trying to make you a Father's Day present." They explained. He chuckled at that. God, he loved his kids.

_I FIND IT HARD, IT'S HARD TO FIND  
OH WELL, WHATEVER, NEVER MIND._

He wasn't sure what to think as he stared down at the jumper in his hands. Across it in comic sans read: 'No. 1 Edgy Dad." Amélie and Sombra had left it in his room attached to a note whisking him happy Father's Day. It was clear Sombra had come up with the quote but the spider on the front proved that Amélie had had some say in it. God , he hated his kids (that didn't mean he didn't wear it around the Talon base constantly)

 _HELLO, HELLO, HELLO, HOW LOW?_  
HELLO, HELLO, HELLO, HOW LOW?  
HELLO, HELLO, HELLO, HOW LOW?  
HELLO, HELLO, HELLO

 _WITH THE LIGHTS OUT, IT'S LESS DANGEROUS_  
HERE WE ARE NOW, ENTERTAIN US  
I FEEL STUPID AND CONTAGIOUS  
HERE WE ARE NOW, ENTERTAIN US  
A MULATTO  
AN ALBINO  
A MOSQUITO  
MY LIBIDO  
YEAH, HEY, YEAH

After years apart, the Soldier and the Reaper met once more. Both on solo missions, the two were truly alone together. Neither man said anything as they kept their guns pointed at each other.

_A DENIAL_

The soldier lowered his first, unable to hurt his ex-lover. He couldn't hurt Gabriel Reyes

_A DENIAL_

The Reaper was soon to follow. As much as he hated him, part of the man was still in love with Jack Morrison

_A DENIAL_

Surprisingly, it was Gabriel who made the next move after that. Reaching his hands up, he slowly removed his helmet and disregarded it into the floor, revealing the somewhat grotesque of his face to his ex-lover

_A DENIAL_

Jack was quick to follow shot as he took off his visor. His face was now aged and scarred but one thing remained. The bright blue eyes staring directly at Gabriel

_A DENIAL_

Slowly, the two men began to approach each other. Each and every step was filled with caution. Both were on edge.

_A DENIAL_

Jack swore his heart was beating out of its chest as he approached Gabriel. It felt like a dream or perhaps a nightmare. Jack wasn't sure yet.

_A DENIAL_

Gabriel had never felt so uncertain in his life. After all this, did he really want Jack Morrison back in his life? As he stared into his eyes, he knew his answer to that question.

_A DENIAL_

As the two finally came in range of each other, their lips connected with a passion both had forgotten. A strong and and renewed passion.

_A DENIAL_

An old flame now burned anew


End file.
